Suave y dulce gatito
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette no sabe qué hacer para que su hija se duerma, pero llegará a salvarle un guapo héroe felino.


**Hola a todos! He vuelto con mis historias y mis one-shots, y este en especial me llegó al momento de escuchar una canción que seguro algunos conocerán de una serie muy famosa XD y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir y espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Suave y dulce gatito.

Capítulo único.

Esa noche la pequeña Felicia Arella Agreste estaba llorando como nunca, no tenía hambre, tenía el pañal limpio, no tenía cólicos, ni estaba enferma, lo que pasaba era que habían olvidado su juguete favorito en casa de sus abuelos.

-Vamos Felicia, aquí tienes al Sr. Osito.- intentaba inútilmente Bridgette de calmar a su pequeña bebé.- Ya, ya princesita...- Tikki volaba alrededor haciendo caras chistosas pero ni eso calmaba a la bebé.

-Bridgette tal vez deberías ir por su juguete.

-Tikki ya es muy noche. No podría.

-¿Y si vas como Ladybug?

-¿Y con quien dejo a Felicia? Félix no llegará hasta más noche.- la madre suspiró exhausta. Después de recoger a su durmiente bebita de casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Félix tuvo que regresar al trabajo por un asunto de emergencia. Las primeras horas todo estuvo bien hasta que Felicia despertó al no encontrar a su gato negro de peluche.

-Deberías tratar de llamar a tus tíos de nuevo. Ya deben de estar desocupados.

-Lo voy a intentar.- con cuidado dejó a su hija en la cuna.- No tardo Felicia. Espera.- la madre salió del cuarto encontrándose con sus hijos mayores, Alexander y Maximilian, los gemelos que eran el vivo retrato de su esposo.

-Mami, ¿todavía no se duerme Felicia?- preguntó uno de ellos tan adormilado como el otro.

-Tranquilos mis angelitos, solo esperen un poco.- besó la frente de cada uno antes de hablar por su celular, los gemelos se pegaron lo más posible a su madre.

-¿Allo?

-¡Tía Sabine! Qué bueno que contestas.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Sucede algo dulce?

-Lo que pasa es que olvidamos el peluche de Felicia y la niña no para de llorar.

-Espera. Deja reviso...- Bridgette se mordía el labio de los nervios.- No querida, no lo veo.

-¿Qué? Pero, debe estar allí...

-Tal vez lo pusiste entre las cosas de la pañalera y no te diste cuenta.

-Es que ya revisé...- de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Su hija había dejado de llorar.- Te llamo luego.- la joven sintiendo el corazón en un hilo ante el silencio, puso a sus hijos detrás suyo y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa de ver una figura oscura en el centro de la habitación, pero antes de gritar a Tikki para transformarla se detuvo al escuchar una melodiosa voz.

 _Suave gatita, dulce gatita._

 _Pequeña bola de pelos~_

 _Ya es la hora de dormir_

 _Purr, purrr, purrr._

Y este en serio ronroneaba. No supo ni a qué hora su celular había comenzado a grabarlo pero su hija estaba durmiendo en brazos de Félix, o mejor dicho Chat Noir, y con su peluche de gato entre sus manitas. ¡Dios! ¡Era hermoso!

-Bridgette...- la susodicha dejó su celular y entró.

-¿C-Cómo...?

-Me di cuenta que el juguete estaba en el auto. Plagg fue quien me avisó.

-Ah...

-La próxima vez llámame. Tuve que venir como Chat Noir y entrar por la venta...- se detuvo cuando Bridgette le abrazó y luego sus hijos adormilados, la joven aspiró gustosa el aroma de su colonia y cerró los ojos.

-Canta otra vez. Esta vez para todos.- Chat suspiró y besó la cabeza de su dulce y algo atolondrada esposa e hija, como adoraba sus cabellos color medianoche. Y pasó su mano libre por la cabeza de sus hijos que sonrieron ante el dulce gesto de su padre.

 _Suaves gatitos, dulces gatitos_

 _Pequeñas bolas de pelos~_

 _Ya es la hora de dormir_

 _Purr, purr, purr_

Felicia ya estaba por completo dormida al igual que los gemelos que agarrados de las piernas de su padre ya roncaban, y Bridgette a un paso de estarlo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente su marido era el gato más suave y dulce de todos.

-Y ahora ¿cómo los acuesto a todos?- se preguntó Chat Noir escuchando la risa de Tikki.

...

Extra:

Bridgette se había propuesto a hacer la lavandería ese día y entre lo que había que limpiar estaba el peluche de su hija.

-Mira Felicia. Tu gatito ya está limpio.- dijo acercando el peluche a su hija, que estaba en brazos de su padre, pero la niña hizo un mohín disgustada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Felicia, es tu peluche gatita.- la niña infló sus mejillas.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- Plagg vuela frente a la madre viendo a la niña y sonríe.

-Yo sé lo que pasa. Esperen...- el kwami voló con su quesito en mano a gran velocidad alrededor del peluche hasta que se detuvo.- ¡Listo!- Bridgette olió el peluche, el olor a suavizante había sido combinado con un muy leve olor a queso.

-Plagg ¿por qué haces eso?

-¿No es obvio? Mi futura portadora además de linda debe de gustarle el queso, no quiero otro portador quejica que se queje cada cinco minutos por el olor de mi adorado camembert. Por eso vamos poco a poco.- en ese momento Plagg sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y al voltear, Plagg ve en Félix un aura digna de un akuma y el rubio deja a su hija en su corral.

-Plagg...- el pequeño kwami retrocedió y Félix avanzó un paso antes de írsele encima.- ¡No vas a volver a mi hija una amante de los quesos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

-¡Vuelve aquí gato cobarde!

-¡No!- Bridgette suspiró y vio a su hija reír abrazando a su peluche y chuparlo un poco. Sonrió y acarició su cabeza. Esos dos eran un espectáculo que no los cambiaría por nada, eran sus dos gatos locos.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer donde quiera que estén XD. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
